disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
SOS Toon (VP)
Not to be confused with SOS Toon (Field Office). SOS Toons are caged Toons in the VP Battle. They are normal Toontown NPCs that have been kidnapped, and must be released to win the battle. When released, the Toon will reward you with two identical SOS Cards. You can hold up to 16 different SOS Cards at a time. You can also have more of the same SOS Toon you've rescued (only if you have not used it yet). SOS Types ﻿There are 29 SOS Toons in total. They are divided in rarity (1-star being the most common, 5-star being the rarest) and their purpose. Toon-Up The SOS will Toon Up all Toons in battle (Including the Toon who is using the SOS). All Toon-Up SOS Toons will use Juggling Balls for the Toon Up (However, the maximum laff healed varies from the SOS Toon). Madam Chuckle, Daffy Don, and Flippy are Toon-Up SOS Toons. Trap The SOS will set up Trapdoors on all the non-lured Cogs currently in battle. A Toon will need to lure the Cogs (With a Lure Gag or SOS) into the trap in order for the SOS to take effect. The damage of the Trapdoors depends on the SOS. Clerk Will, Clerk Penny, and Clerk Clara are Trap SOS Toons. Lure The SOS will lure all the non-lured Cogs currently in battle. The SOS Toon will use Hypno Goggles for the lure. The number of turns the Cogs will be lured depend on the SOS. This SOS is capable of missing. Nancy Gas, Stinky Ned, and Lil Oldman are Lure SOS Toons. Sound The SOS will use a Fog Horn on all the Cogs currently in battle. The damage of the Fog Horn depends on the SOS. This SOS is capable of missing. Barbara Seville, Sid Sonata, and Moe Zart are Sound SOS Toons. Drop The SOS will use Grand Pianos on all the Cogs currently in battle. The damage of the Grand Piano depends on the SOS. This SOS is capable of missing (and will miss on lured cogs). Clumsy Ned, Franz Neckvein, and Barnacle Bessie are Drop SOS Toons. Restock Gags The SOS will restock a certain Gag on all the Toons currently in battle. The SOS Toon will use Lipstick. The type of Gag restocked depends on the SOS. Professor Guffaw, Clerk Ray, Doctor Drift, Melody Wavers, Baker Bridget, Sophie Squirt, Shelly Seaweed, and Professor Pete are Restock Gag SOS Toons. Toons Hit The SOS will use Pixie Dust on all the Toons currently in battle, making the Toon's Gags hit for the current turn. All Toons Hit SOS Cards last for the turn they were used. Soggy Nell, Sticky Lou, and Soggy Bottom are Toons Hit SOS Toons. Cogs Miss The SOS will use Pixie Dust on all the Cogs currently in battle, making them laugh and miss for the current turn. All Cogs Miss SOS Cards last for the turn they were used. Mr. Freeze, Flim Flam, and Julius Wheezer are Cogs Miss SOS Toons. Field Office SOS Types ﻿''Main article: SOS Toon (Field Office)'' Field Office SOS Toons value from no-star to 2-stars. These SOS Toons can only be received from Field Office. These Cog Buildings can be quite common, making these SOS Toons weaker than V.P. SOS Toons. There are a total of 12 Field Office SOS Toons. Trivia *Some Toons go SOS Shopping for certain SOS Cards. *Throw and Squirt are the only Gags that don't have an SOS Toon. *Although the SOS Toons are categorized by rarity, this does not mean that the rarer the card, the less likely you will encounter this Toon in the VP. (For example, you have the same chance of getting Sophie Squirt or Barnacle Bessie.) *''All Toons hit or Cog miss are rare.'' *Sound SOS Toons can rarely miss when other toons use their Sound, but when the Toons Sound misses, the SOS hits. *When Field Offices were released, Pigs made their first appearance as SOS Toons, which are Al Capella and Anne Ville. *In 2011, Field Offices brought new SOS Toons in the game, but can only be rewarded in Field Offices. *Clerk Clara's Trap SOS is as strong as one maxed TNT, dealing a maximum damage of 180. Her Trapdoors are the strongest Trapdoors, even when your Trapdoor is organic. **She is also the strongest offensive SOS Toon. *Flippy's SOS card is the rarest SOS card which is a five star SOS Toon-up. Category:Toontown characters Category:Characters